frozoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Creation (First Era)
The First Era 450 Million years ago *Light and Dark are Born *The positive and negative planes are created *The Light and Dark wars begin *Gods and Deities are created to serve the light and dark *The great war of light and Dark begins *The outer plans are created *Angels and Demons are created to serve as generals for the light and dark *The Gods and Deities create minions to act as servants, minions and soldiers *The devil race is formed from corrupted angels and the nine hells are formed 150 Million years ago *The great war of light and dark ends *The inner plans are created *The First Elemental war begins 100 Million years ago *The Transitive planes are created *The Material plane and its Echoes are created *The fallen angel Zazriel '''is sealed within the land of '''Fenus 50 Million years ago *The war of control begins between the light and dark *Large amount of fighting begins on the Material plane *The Genasi race is created *The First Elemental war ends *The Genasi are made to serve the dark as warriors *The world of Frozoria '''is named and shaped due to the large amount of fighting 15 Million years ago *The terms of “good” and “evil” are created *The Tiefling race is born *The world of '''Frozoria '''is horribly damaged *The Tiefling race is used to serve the side of evil *The side of good loses control of '''Frozoria '''and is forced back into the outer plans *Frozoria is occupied by the forces of evil 10 Million years ago *Dragons and Dragon born are born into the world of '''Frozoria '''acting as free agents for the war *The side of good created a race of spies to watch the events of the world of '''Frozoria, the Gnome race was born 5 Million years ago *The second Elemental war begins against Chaos *The side of evil loses the aid of the Genasi *Many of the Genasi die during the second Elemental war *The second Elemental war ends *The side of good creates it's warriors of light to battle the forces of evil. The Elf race is born begin called light Elves. The Elf's were deployed on Frozoria '''to retake the world. *The Demon lord '''Stiahs '''and loyal servant of '''Zazriel '''offers the light elf commander '''Ayas Norcyne a large amount of power and dark magic from the abyss for his loyalty. *'Ayas '''uses Abyssal magic to re shape his light elf warriors into Abyssal Elves. *'Ayas betrays '''Stiahs '''and enslaves his demon forces and takes the land of '''Driara *The storm giant king agrees to stay netrual in Ayas '''war of the heavens. *The forces of the heavens battle '''Ayas '''forces and lose on '''Driara *Arc Angel and high general of the heavens Tabbris '''brings up the idea to side with the devils to battle '''Ayas. The high heavens agree and allow Tabbris '''to move his armies to '''Driara *Angels and devils create an alliance and build the great city of the mirrors on Driara 'after the contract of heaven and hell is signed *The great battle of '''Driara '''takes place *'Tabbris '''and '''Asmodeus '''combine their magic abilities to cast a ritual to seal '''Driara '''away in time until they can defeat '''Ayas *'Jovelde '''creates his calendar system *The side of evil begins to lose the war on the Material plane 2 Million years ago *The war of control ends and the forces of good win sealing the evil gods in their realms *The light elves become the strongest race on '''Frozoria' *The great Elven empires are formed *The Elven council of elders is formed among the Elven empires Category:Timeline